


A Black Toy

by MakikoIgami



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Butt Plugs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dirty photos, Dom/sub Play, Dorks in Love, Facials, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kink Exploration, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Switching, Teenage Dorks, Title Kink, bottom!Noctis, eropurikura, photos during sex, purikura, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: This is just porn.Prompto decides heneedsto take a picture of Noctis' orgasm face. By all means possible! Things end up juicy when they decide to spice things up a little by reversing their usual roles.I mean. Just read the tags?





	A Black Toy

**Author's Note:**

> @[Layann](http://layann.tumblr.com/) drew [this filthy picture](http://yakipurin.tumblr.com/post/166297689116) from a reference a while ago (after I told her it was perfect for Prompto and Noctis) and challenged me to write a story for it.
> 
> Good wife that I am I complied, but it took me a little longer and the whole thing resulted in a longer story than we both had anticipated. But I was on a roll from the previous FFXV NSFW Week anyway. So, uh, have some porn?

It happened on their way home after school. It was a nice spring day, and Prompto had been talking animatedly about how pretty flowers looked when they were just starting to bloom. They had stopped for a moment so that he could take a few pictures of a nice cherry blossom tree when it happened.

" _Hah-_ " Noctis inhaled sharply, his face scrunching up to mark the beginning of a big sneeze.

Prompto wasted no time at all but to lift his camera and press the button for the shutter, keeping his index finger firmly pressed down.

"- _achoo!_ "

_Click-click-click-click-click._

"What the-?! Prompto, why would you take pictures of me sneezing?" His best friend demanded, sounding both pissed and confused, and in Prompto's opinion, he had all the rights for both of these emotions. However, Prompto had good reasons for taking these pictures, one being that Noctis's sneezes were incredibly cute, much like those of a kitten.

"Heh-heh, don't you know what they say?" he grinned, flicking through the series of pictures, trying to see which one captured best what he had wanted to take a picture of.

"What do they say," Noctis demanded, sounding quite pouty as he scooted closer so that he could see what Prompto was making such a big fuzz about.

"They say," Prompto said, straightening a little with pride as he had finally found what he had been looking for, "that the face a person makes right before they sneeze is the face they make when they have an orgasm."

He shoved the camera into Noctis's hands, the display showing the prince how he looked with his eyes half-lidded, nose slightly scrunched up and his mouth hanging open, even as he tried to hide it with a hand. It _did_ look quite erotic and judging by Noctis's shocked expression and how the tips of his ears turned red, he could definitely see Prompto's point.

"Why the hell would you want to take a picture of _that_?!" the prince demanded angrily.

Prompto started laughing. Oh, how easily the focus of his question did change.

"Well, for one because I wanted to see how you'd react. Secondly... because I can," Prompto grinned, hoping that he had laughed hard enough so that the flush from that covered up his blush.

Noctis handed the camera back and crossed his hands over his chest, a royal pout adorning his face. Snatching another picture for his personal collection, Prompto grinned at his best friend.

"I say there are differences. You don't look like you're sneezing when... when you cum," the prince replied, eyes dancing from side to side, before they landed on his boyfriend. Prompto turned a bright red this time as he remembered that Noctis still had those photo booth pictures from a few weeks ago, when that girl had confessed to Prompto and the prince needed to claim his territory in a purikura photo booth. A few days ago Prompto had hidden them from the prince's view, because he couldn't bear that Noctis kept referencing to them as 'blackmail material'. The pictures were still in his apartment, but he didn't think that Noctis would ever check the vegetables compartment in his fridge. The humidity there would kill the pictures eventually and Prompto half-hoped that this would happen sooner rather than later.

"Th-that's! Something... You know what?! We're gonna switch and I'll check what _you_ really look like when you cum," Prompto sputtered, because usually, when they did it, Noctis held back long enough that Prompto came first and was so out of it afterwards that he absolutely no energy to look up to check the prince's face. And he couldn't, for the heck of it, remember his face during the times they had sex.

"No need to yell," Noctis groaned, his head as red as a tomato as he looked to the side.

"I'm gonna take a picture, too! For... for science!"

"You say science, but all I understand is... _not_ science. But your personal viewing pleasure," Noctis replied, but he didn't really look like he was appalled by the idea. In fact, as Prompto looked a little closer, he seemed quite excited.

"...You know, we could use _that thing_ I got the other day, too," Prompto suggested, because at this point, nothing really mattered anymore. He leered at Noctis, because while _had_ tried his newest toy himself a few times already, he had managed to convince Noctis that he would be on the receiving end the next time they did anything experimental again.

"...and you in control?" Noctis asked, glancing over his shoulder. And yes, the tips of his ears were definitely red. Prompto grinned broadly, skipping the few steps towards his boyfriend to sling an arm around his shoulder.

"Yep, me in control. Just, you know. Reversed from the usual," Prompto smirked, feeling a surge of giddiness rush through him that soon turned into excitement in his pants. He remembered that incident with the photo booth, where preparation had taken much too long for Prompto's liking. With the toy he had bought afterwards, they could be a little more spontaneous and it had helped in quite a few situations and so he had kept it in his school bag ever since.

"Think you can handle it?" Noctis smirked right back at him, elbowing his side so that Prompto had to stagger away a few steps.

It wasn't like they had a stiff rule of who was in control when they had sex, just when they _talked_ about control, it was usually about something experimental with pre-defined rules either of them liked to try and until that day, it had meant that Prompto had given up control. However, that didn't mean he was completely out of the loop, having had his fair share of times when he had taken control of the situation for Noctis' sake.

"Think _you_ can handle giving up control to me?" he gave back nevertheless, mirroring his boyfriend's smirk.

"Well, seeing how I am _rarely_ in control of my own life, I guess that'll be pretty easy," Noctis huffed and stalked towards his apartment, leaving the blond staring at his back with his mouth hanging open. Before Prompto could retort anything though, Noctis turned around and said, "You coming or not?"

"Huh? You wanna do this right now?" Prompto asked, still pretty flabbergasted.

"Why not? You certainly seemed eager and I could definitely use the distraction," Noctis said and Prompto couldn't help but stare in disbelief.

"Ah, um, yes!" Prompto scrambled to say, hurrying after his best friend and boyfriend. They reached the prince's apartment complex after a walk full of terse silence, both of them tense like a bow just before the arrow was shot. The last time Prompto had felt like this was when he had first brought up the _thing_. The idea, his interest in trying out something more _risque_ with the prince, not just 'normal' sex. Surprisingly enough, Noctis had been more than into it. Prompto was sure that the fact that he had been put in control by him may have had a lot to do with that, but so far, he hadn't asked and didn't know for sure. Prompto had been comfortable with giving him the reigns, with putting Noctis in control, knowing that Noctis felt like he was never in control of anything in his life. For Prompto it was a relatively small thing, not being responsible for a change. There was so much in his life that he _had_ to do by himself that he didn't mind letting someone else be in charge. Still, it wasn't like he was averse to being in control of the prince nor that he wasn't looking forward to it. After all, he had a few ideas that he wanted to try doing instead of telling Noctis about them so that he could do them to him.

"Noct, wait," the blond said as he caught the prince's wrist in front of his apartment, just as he had been about to open the door.

"What?" Blue grey eyes bore into his own.

"Just... When we get inside, I'm in control," Prompto said, biting his tongue to leave no room for back talk.

"...Okay," Noctis said, visibly hesitating to understand the rules that Prompto set up. But he didn't refuse them.

"If you want to tap out just pinch me, okay?"

"The usual, huh?" Noctis returned with a smirk.

"Yeah, you know me. Not in for too fancy things," Prompto grinned, trying to mask just how nervous he was.

"Alright, do you want me to call you anything special? Like, _master_ , or I don't know?" Noctis asked, turning the handle of the door.

"Hm... Yeah, I guess 'master' would be nice..."

"I could call you 'daddy', too, you know?" Noctis grinned, even as Prompto shivered and pulled a face.

"Ugh, no, dude, I'm not _that_ old and just... Too close to incest, you know?" the blond said and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Ew, now you've got me thinking about my dad. What a turn-off," Noctis groaned, but twisted his wrist to open the door.

"Then we'll just go with 'master'," Prompto said before he stepped inside the apartment, just to drop his backpack onto the floor. He heaved a deep breath, getting into his role before he took the door handle from Noctis, closed and locked the door behind them with a flick of his wrist.

"Okay, _highness_ ," Prompto said, putting extra emphasis on Noctis' title. "I want you to take off both our shoes and then I want you to kneel down in front of me, did you get that?"

There was a moment when Noctis hesitated, obviously processing the words and the tone Prompto used on him all of a sudden. His shoulders slacked as he let himself fall into the role, relaxing visibly and he nodded, toeing off his own shoes before he got down to take off Prompto's shoes.

"Ah-ah, what do we say?" Prompto said as Noctis moved to lift his foot.

"...Yes, _master_ ," Noctis said, a reluctant and deviant tone in his voice that ended up on his face as a smirk.

"Good boy," Prompto smirked right back and lifted his foot so that Noctis could peel off his shoe. "Now, since you're such a good boy, I want you take off my socks as well and then I want you to suck on my toes."

"...seriously? Promp-"

"Ah! Do I have to punish you?"

Trying to quench any and all back talk as soon as it happened, Prompto took his role seriously enough to interrupt Noctis when he started up. He shot the prince a narrow-eyed glare and pushed against his hand with his foot. Before Noctis could lose his balance by protesting further, he huffed and started peeling off Prompto’s sock as well.

"As you wish, _master_ ," he said sourly as he got the sock off all the way, huffing another breath before he lifted Prompto's foot to his mouth and licked over the pad of his big toe, only wrinkling his nose a little before he took it into his mouth. Prompto watched Noctis brow twitch after his eyes had closed, amused just for a second until the slight scratch of Noctis' tongue catapulted him into a fit of unexpected pleasure making him gasp and stare down in absolute disbelief at the prince kneeling in front of him. When he started to hum as well around the toe, Prompto felt goosebumps rising on his neck. They confused him, since he couldn't tell whether they came from pleasure or disgust or simply because he was ticklish.

"O-okay, now, um, that's good enough," Prompto said as he tried to wiggle his foot out of Noctis' grip.

The prince smirked up at him as he let go of his toe with a loud plop and for a moment, the blond forgot what he wanted to do then. He worried his lip as he stared down at his boyfriend, but neither of them moved, because Noctis was waiting for more orders.

It was quite frightening how easily the prince fell into the submissive role and how damn comfortable he looked like this. For some reason, Prompto had expected him to squirm more, to look more uncomfortable in the light of giving himself over to someone else, but it seemed like Noctis trusted Prompto enough to feel at ease with whatever the blond had in store for him.

Licking his lips to collect his thoughts, Prompto then issued his next command. "Alright, highness, undress for me. Slowly," he added as an afterthought, just to smirk as the prince's eyes widened.

"Um... Yes, _master_ ," Noctis replied despite his obvious surprise and started by shrugging off his jacket. Leaning back against the entrance, Prompto could suddenly hear other tenants walking to their apartments next to Noctis'.

That wasn't good. He wanted to experiment, he wanted to take a few pictures, but he certainly didn't want to have an audience.

"Ah, on second thought, make sure your bedroom is tidy first. I want to do this in your bed. Nicer than the couch," Prompto scrambled to say as he got the satchel with the toy out of his school bag, holding it behind his back.

Noctis halted for a second, eyeing him curiously, his jacket still half on. "Is that a jab at our first time?" He asked, before he remembered to add, "master."

"Hm, no. Not really. I just like the lighting in your room better," Prompto replied and grinned at Noctis' narrowed eyes. Plus, he was _so_ going to make him tidy up that shithole of his.

"You just gonna turn Ignis at me," Noctis huffed as he pushed his jacket off all the way and threw it aside before he got up.

"What, you do these kinds of things with Ignis, too?" Prompto teased, just to see Noctis tense up and glare heartedly at him.

"I.. I'm not... Ignis would never...!" The prince stammered, looking only moments away from strangling Prompto for such a thought.

"I'm joking, I'm joking," Prompto laughed, although he could read enough into Noctis' stammering to  understand that there must have been a time when Noctis had indeed harbored the tiniest crush on his advisor before. The blond tried not to be hurt by the idea, since it must have been before they got together and even a teenage prince was just a bundle of raging hormones. One of Prompto's more shameful wanks had been to his kindergarten instructor, even though he hadn't seen her in, like, ages. However, that had also been before he had approached Noctis again in high school, so nothing to think too much about either.

Still, no matter how much he tried to calm himself, picturing Noctis with just the slightest crush on someone like Ignis - who was tall, calm, collected, a great cook and the polar opposite of Prompto - made his blood start to boil with a kind of jealousy that wasn't even directed at a possible relationship between the two. No, it made Prompto realize that he had nothing to show off with, no useful skill like those Ignis had. Hell, Ignis had even beat him at King's Night once! No matter how Prompto had tried to play it cool then, he was still miffed about the whole thing until this day and that feeling fueled _something_ in him as he followed Noctis into his room.

The prince made a few half-hearted attempts to bring order to the chaos of his room, pushing piles of laundry and food wrappers to the side, throwing PET bottles into a corner. Prompto wrinkled his nose, amused by how impatient Noctis looked, even if he knew that this was how he usually tidied up.

That was definitely something they could work on, too. But right now, Prompto was just as impatient as Noctis to get to the main course. He could teach him to not be such a slob another day.

"Okay, _highness_ , that's enough. Go on and undress," Prompto interrupted as Noctis was just straightening out his bedding.

"Yes, master," Noctis replied as he straightened, working his tie off before he undid the buttons of his dress shirt. His slacks followed and he kicked them towards the pile of clothing in one corner of his room, his shirt and undershirt following a moment after.

That left him standing there in his boxer briefs and socks and Prompto's eyes were immediately drawn to his boyfriend's crotch, where his dick was already making a nice tent in the briefs, pressed against his thigh. Prompto could see the prince's blush going all the way down to his chest as he fumbled with the waistband of his underwear and he looked up to see that Noctis was avoiding his gaze shyly while he tried his best to look unfazed by everything that was happening between them.

"When I said 'undress', I meant _everything_ ," Prompto reiterated, his voice low and husky and for a moment he was surprised that he could sound like that, blushing just as much as Noctis.

"What... what about you?" Noctis asked as he hooked his thumbs under the waistband, still hesitating to pull them down.

"Everything in due time," Prompto replied and licked his suddenly dry lips. "Undress, _highness_." He added, his voice a much deeper tone, sounding more commandeering than he wanted to sound.

Noctis grey blue eyes widened as they darkened over and he huffed an exhale. "Y-yes, master," he said and pushed down his underwear, freeing his erection with a soft hiss. After he stepped out of the boxer briefs, he also peeled off his socks, throwing everything onto another pile of clothing in the corner.

"Good boy," Prompto praised and just let his eyes roam over Noctis' body for a while.

Other than Prompto, Noctis was confident enough in his looks not to feel uncomfortable when someone was looking at him. But like this, fully exposed in such an intimate setting, to someone who was also looking quite intently at him, even Noctis felt obviously self-conscious and he had to fight every single one of his urges to cover himself up. His muscles tensed and relaxed and he stepped from one foot to the other, while he tried to avoid looking anywhere in particular.

Prompto, on the other hand, let his eyes roam freely, taking in every little detail of his boyfriend's body. He almost started counting his moles to compare their number to his own freckles, then gave up because he was fascinated how they both had similar spots on their upper arms. He took in how the color of Noctis' nipples was so much darker and a whole different shade than his own, how Noctis' was fucking _ripped_ , his six pack not just showing in gentle curves, but in defined planes and edges.

Being jealous for about ten seconds, Prompto then reminded himself that all of this was at his mercy now. _He_ was in command of Noctis and _the prince_ would do whatever _he_ wanted.

Prompto felt a wave of power surging through him, stronger than he had expected. His skin felt prickly, the tips of his ears were warm with excitement, and even though he had no real plan what he wanted to, Prompto relished being in charge. He was absolutely elated to know that Noctis trusted him so much to give him that much power over him. Power that Prompto would _never_ misuse because he loved his boyfriend too much. Still, he wanted to keep teasing Noctis, wanted to keep pushing him as far as he dared to.

Thinking about the toy in the satchel behind his back, Prompto decided that he wanted it in Noctis before they did anything else. He had plans and one of these plans was to have the prince teetering close to the edge for the rest of their session, so it was time to bring him there.

"Get on the bed," Prompto said. "On your fours, legs spread so that I can kneel between them. Is the lube still in the same place?"

"Uh, yes... Yes, master," Noctis scrambled to say as he climbed onto the bed. He posed exactly as Prompto wanted him to, but let his head hang down between his arms to hide his blushing face.

"Good," Prompto hummed before he reached under the bed into a small basket (that Ignis had no doubt left there to bring _some_ order into Noctis' chaos) to grab the half-empty tube of lube before he knelt down behind his boyfriend.

Once again, he let his eyes roam, taking in the creamy skin of the prince's buttocks, the moles he had everywhere, the fading lines of his underwear and then the puckered hole between his asscheeks, followed by the line down to his sac.

Prompto licked his lips in anticipation, promising himself that he would one day be brave enough to lick his boyfriend's asshole, but for now, he would just use his fingers, no matter how enticing the idea was.

He poured lube onto his right hand, making sure that his index finger was slick enough for this to be minimally painful.

"Keep breathing," he warned as he raised his hand to touch the wet finger to Noctis' heated skin. He circled the tight opening carefully, trying to get a feeling for how tight it was, for how much resistance he had to put up with. When he was sure he had all the mental preparation he could get, he pushed his finger against the tight muscle, pushing the first knuckle inside

Noctis tensed up - naturally - and gasped, just to remember that he only had to breathe a moment later. It showed that he had been watching Prompto closely during their sessions before and was now mimicking what his boyfriend had been doing to relax quicker and make this easier for both of them.

In return, Prompto moved his left hand in gentle circles over the small of his lover's back, slowly easing his finger deeper and deeper inside.

"You're doing great," Prompto hummed, wrecking his brain for a memory of when they had done something like this for the first time.

He couldn't pinpoint it, but he had definitely used a finger or two during a blow-job before. But so far, they hadn't explicitly changed roles so Prompto would come out on top. Not that he minded, but he was definitely curious to find out what Noctis would be like on the receiving end. And it seemed like Noctis was also quite curious himself or else he wouldn't have agreed to this. Plus, he could always tap out, too.

In response to his gentle praise, Noctis gasped and pushed back ever so slightly at the finger inside of him. Prompto smiled and pulled back, taking his time to ogle Noctis' ass and enjoy how he pushed back against him until he could feel the tight muscle giving in. He kept resupplying the lube in the middle, too, because he needed to make sure that his boyfriend would be fine even next morning.

Only when he was 100% sure that he would not hurt Noctis, he started easing a second finger inside.

By then, they were both sweating. Noctis from the strain and Prompto from concentrating so hard to make this as easy as possible.

"Prom- " Noctis started up, earning himself a slap from Prompto's free hand. He hissed in pain, before he tried addressing his boyfriend again. "Master, please... Faster?"

The blond admired his courage. Asking for something usually earned Prompto some kind of punishment from the prince when they did this the other way around. Time for payback.

"Are you asking me to move faster?" Prompto asked, curling his fingers inside of the other.

Noctis nodded, making his black hair fall further into his face.

"Are you asking me, _your master_ , to move faster because you know better than I do?" Prompto reiterated his question.

The reaction was almost immediate. Noctis stiffened, the muscles on his back going taut. Prompto smirked, knowing that Noctis had just realized his mistake.

"I... I'm sorry, master, I didn't mean to... To imply I know better than you do..."

"Oh, did you not? Sounded an awful lot like it to me though," Prompto purred, pulling out his fingers to leave Noctis completely empty for the moment it took him to put more lube onto his right hand. He snorted when he realized that his fingers had become all wrinkly, just to have his attention pulled back to Noctis, who whined at the loss and wiggled his ass towards Prompto's face.

"Master, please... I want... I want you to... Please," he begged and whined trying to catch Prompto's gaze over his shoulder.

Even if he had hoped for such an outcome, Prompto felt these words go directly to his groin faster than he had anticipated and he almost winced at the sudden blood loss in his upper regions and how dizzy it made him feel for a moment. Still, he was amused that Noctis obviously didn't know himself what he wanted, but it was obvious that he wanted more, even if he didn't know how to voice it.

"I will. Trust me," Prompto assured him, as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the old, faded scar in the middle of his back. "But you do realize that you just brought some punishment upon yourself?"

Noctis' shoulders tensed up again, but he nodded the, feeble, meek and submissive. Even after the time that had just passed between them like this, Prompto was still surprised that playing the dominant role turned out to be so easy with Noctis.

"I'm... I'm sorry, master," Noctis said again, exhaled and then his shoulder slumped again. "Please punish me as you see fit."

Those words sent another shiver down Prompto's back and he had a hard time not to moan out aloud. He was starting to get the impression that Noctis was doing this on purpose to rile him up even more.

"Good boy. Now, please, don't ask for more anymore. I'll see to it. Don't want to leave you hanging after all," Prompto promised with another kiss to the center of Noctis' spine before he put three fingers to his boyfriend's entrance and started to ease them in.

Noctis groaned and threw his head back, just to hide his face back in the crook of his arms.

"Pro... _Master_ ," he moaned as Prompto pushed his fingers in all the way, rocking himself back with little movements to get more in, to feel Prompto's fingers deeper. The blond couldn't help but stare, his fingers moving automatically with practiced movements to widen the tight passage as Noctis moved so wantonly only for him.

Just as the saying 'take a picture, it'll last longer' came to his mind, he reached for his camera and snapped a picture.

 _Click_.

"Wha-!?" Noctis gasped and tightened almost painfully around his boyfriend's fingers.

"Sorry... couldn't resist," Prompto apologized, putting the camera back. "'Sides... it's your punishment."

"Pr.. _Master_!" Noctis protested again, hiding his face in his arms when Prompto managed to find his prostate and press his fingers into it. After that, he could only gasp, "Unfair..."

"It wouldn't be a punishment if it was fair," Prompto replied, uncurling his fingers so that he could spread them and continue to prepare Noctis for the black toy that was still lying next to him on the bed. His boyfriend kept pushing back lightly, and once he showed no sign of distress - no wincing, no uncomfortable sounding hitched breaths anymore - Prompto pulled out his fingers to lube up the toy thoroughly. He spread a lot more on it than he would have if he had used it for himself, but he kept in mind that Noctis wasn't as used to the sensation as he himself was.

"What... Oh _fuck_ ," Noctis cursed when Prompto started to push the plug in, slowly, but with steady hands. He knew from experience that the sensation was a totally different one than fingers - or even a dick - the silicone much less yielding. The stretch was stronger than that of fingers alone, and completely different than a dick. One couldn't clench around it and have it react to one's movements, it was just _there_ , unmoving, _big_ and hard inside.

Prompto pitied Noctis just a little for getting to experience this before his dick, but with all the experience Prompto had under his belt on the receiving end, he knew that being stretched and relaxed beforehand was much better than rushing into things.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Noctis kept chanting until Prompto had pushed the toy all the way inside of him, unmistakably torn between pleasure and discomfort. He had spread his legs a little further to welcome the toy inside of him, had pushed his ass up a little higher than before so to give Prompto better access.

The prince of Lucis was on display for him, lewdly so and Prompto would be lying if that thought alone didn't turn him on. His fingers itched for his camera again, but this time, he managed to hold back before he took another picture of Noctis in such a compromising position. It would have been a good picture though, with just the end of the plug wedged between Noctis' ass cheeks, his erection untouched but dark with arousal just so peaking out between his legs.

Prompto licked his lips. The setup was complete, now they could move on to the fun part.

"Get up," the blond ordered, sitting back himself.

Noctis collapsed to the side, huffed and winced as his dick slapped against his inner thigh, before he turned around and tried to sit up. Prompto eyed him closely when that pushed the plug deeper into him and made him gasp, but the prince pressed his lips together and continued to move. Placated that Noctis was simply not used to feeling of something pushing against all the good spots inside of him, Prompto relaxed to, because he hadn't caused any avoidable pain and could stop worrying about that much. He could see Noctis' arms shaking, wearing a thin sheen of sweat, and when the prince looked up at him with the silent question of what he wanted him to do, he saw that the peculiar blue-gray of his eyes had been completely replaced by the black of his dilated pupils.

"Kneel on the floor," Prompto husked, before he had to clear his throat and issue the command again.

Noctis' eyes widened and for a second Prompto wondered how he could _still_ be surprised. But he didn't back down and just raised his chin to reaffirm the command that he had just issued. Nodding feebly, Noctis moved slowly, visibly trying not to have the plug move too much inside of him and stimulate him more than necessary as he slipped to the ground.

"Between my legs, _majesty_ ," Prompto added and moved himself, framing Noctis' shoulders with his knees as the prince scooted over, his breath still hitching while the plug moved inside of him. It was quite amusing how sensitive he was, at least to Prompto until he remembered how weird the feeling of having something big like that inside had been the first few times after all.

Looking down at the prince between his legs, Prompto felt another wave of power surge through him. It was almost like looking down at a small animal, just that Noctis wasn't a pet nor was he small, but the look in his eyes was pretty similar. He remembered Chibi - _Pryna_ \- for a second, before he blinked the thought away and focused back on the present.

Noctis was eyeing the bulge in his school uniform pants, but looked up immediately when his boyfriend focused on him again, looking all ready and eager to receive new commands. If he were honest, Prompto was more than just a little impressed that he hadn't even attempted to touch his own weeping erection to relieve some of his arousal, but then again, Noctis always reminded him that _he_ was the one in charge of his pleasure when they did this the other way round, so he knew what to expect from his lover in return.

"Do you know what I want you to do now?" Prompto asked, reaching out to caress the prince's cheek.

Noctis' eyes fluttered shut as he leaned into the touch, looking up only a moment later to gauge the blond's thoughts. "You want me to... to use my mouth on you?" he guessed, making Prompto smile widely.

"Good boy. I want you to blow me until I come," the blond specified, feeling his own cheeks heat up. Somehow it had been easier to think these things than to say them out aloud. "I want to keep the pants on though," Prompto added as Noctis eyed him with that incredulous look again, which turned just a little more surprised at that condition.

The prince sighed, just to nod. "Yes, master," he said and reached out to work on Prompto's fly, working his belt open before he pulled the zipper down and fumbled to get the blond's erection past the constraints of his underwear. His eyebrows were drawn together in deep concentration under Prompto's scrutiny, long fingers caressing the blond's hot flesh for a moment, worshipping his erection like it was the most precious thing in the world, before they wrapped around the base. Noctis shot him one more look and then licked a line up his dick from where his finger ended right to the top.

Prompto felt close to cumming right from the start and before he could stop himself, his hand was back on his camera, lifted to capture the prince's face, the way his tongue caressed his glans, how his lips pushed back his foreskin as Noctis took him in ever so slowly. Prompto moaned as his eyes fluttered shut, his hand finding it's way into the prince's hair while he took in as much as he could, his tongue pressing to the underside of his dick, massaging the flesh around the thick vein before he moved back up. The blond felt dizzy from the treatment alone and Noctis hadn't even started.

Of course Prompto knew what Noctis' mouth felt like, this wasn't even close to being the first time that the prince blew him. However, with all the foreplay that had brought them there, all the mental built up as well, the blond couldn't help but feel things more, as if somehow, Noctis had become even more talented. Prompto moaned again when Noctis hummed lowly as he took him in further, going lower to push more of Prompto's dick down his throat.

It was tight, it was hot and Prompto's fingers curled into the prince's short jet-black hair, pulling him unconsciously closer to feel more of his throat's tightness. He just so managed to hold back from thrusting forward, just to be rewarded with Noctis attempting to go even further.

His boyfriend's breathing grew louder as he had to breathe through his nose alone, but with just a bit of choking he managed to take all of Prompto's erection down his throat, keeping it there for a moment until he pulled away, panting madly.

Prompto didn't know where his head was. Getting deep throated didn't feel nearly as great as the concept promised, but having his boyfriend, _Noctis Lucis Caelum_ , deep throat him while he was in command of him, made his head swirl. Sure, his throat felt nice, tight in just the right places, hot and wet, but the _idea_ of making royalty do this, of having _Noctis_ do this to him was just the cherry on top of the feeling.

"Fuck," he breathed, it being his turn to curse even as he caressed Noctis' face. He knew how hard this particular technique was and had thought that he would be the only one daring to do such a thing between the two of them. However, Noctis was obviously curiously enough to see and try how that felt for him as well.

"You're doing great... So good for me," Prompto praised and he was sure to the see Noctis' blush darken.

"For you, _master_ ," his boyfriend murmured as he backed off his crotch for a few moments to take deep breaths. Then Noctis smiled shyly up at him and Prompto felt his heart skip a beat.

He just so managed to snap a picture of that with a loud snapping sound, turning that adorable little smile into a frown.

"Stop taking pictures-" Noctis started, just to remember his position a moment later and he scrambled to correct himself. "Please? Master?"

"I'll delete them later, I promise. But this _is_ your punishment after all," Prompto gave back, trying to sound surer than a man close to his orgasm thanks to his boyfriend's awesome blow-job. Well, more thanks to his adorable boyfriend trying his best to give him the best blow-job he had ever had.

"...Just delete them," Noctis grumbled. "After this."

Then he took another deep breath and engulfed his dick again, making Prompto cry out in pleasure. "Oh fuck, yes, keep doing that," the blond spurred his boyfriend on as the prince suckled on the tip while he hummed softly.

Noctis took him down his throat a few more times after that and it really didn't take Prompto long to find his completion then. Despite this being the first time Noctis took him in so deeply, the prince seemed confident enough to use all the little tricks he had found out before. He knew where Prompto's favorite spots were and took extra care to tease him with his teeth at the base of his dick. Noctis also knew that Prompto liked it when he massaged the thick vein on the underside a little harder with his tongue, so he teased him by doing that every time he bobbed his head up. Still, the whole situation, the control, the mental images in combination with the real ones soon had him at the edge. Noctis moaned as he backed off, shooting Prompto a glazed over look just as he suckled his glans, letting his tongue trace the underside with another smirk.

"Noct, back off, I want to... On your face," Prompto said, feeling his neck prickle at those lewd words and the expectation of the command he had just issued. "Keep your mouth open."

Noctis blinked, but obeyed easily, sitting back on his heels with his mouth open and eyes half-lidded. Reaching for his manhood, Prompto used all of his mental images to conjure his orgasm, but the look of excited anticipation on his boyfriend's face between his legs, looking forward so much to receive his cum was what finally pushed him over the edge.

"Noct!" Prompto gasped as he came hard, jerking with every spurt of cum that he aimed on Noctis' face. The feeling of doing something so utterly _dirty_ and forbidden had him twice as excited and it felt like he was coming for ages.

Once he came down from his height and he managed to look back down at his boyfriend's face he couldn't help but feel proud of his work. Noctis was just as flushed as he felt, his erection straining against his stomach, still untouched and then Prompto's cum on his face and in his hair, his mouth hanging open as he panted...

_Perfect._

Prompto lifted a finger to censor Noctis' face as much as he could do by holding it over his eyes and snapped the dirtiest picture that he had ever taken in his whole life. He blushed as he checked it on the screen before he put his camera away.

"What... What did you take a picture of? Show me!" Noctis demanded after he had quickly swallowed, sounding all panicky and scared. Prompto let it slide, not feeling the energy to punish his boyfriend for that.

"Later," he gasped, reaching out to brush a speck of cum from Noctis' eyebrow. "Lick this first... Then come up here. We need to take care of you after all. Because you did really, _really_ well just now. You deserve a reward."

Prompto chuckled at the way Noctis face lit up at that, because he knew just how stupid he must feel then, anticipating a silly reward for something that he had liked doing, excited as to what it might be. Still, Noctis remembered the command he had been issued before and leaned in to lick the cum off Prompto's fingers. He was thorough, cleaning every little crevice and speck off his boyfriend's digits until they were clean and he was only sucking on his fingers to mess with Prompto's mind.

"Okay, okay, that's enough," the blond gasped and pulled his fingers away, gently nudging Noctis up by his chin then. "Come here, I want to kiss you."

Getting up with a happy little smile, Noctis followed Prompto's directions to sit and straddle his lap, leaning his head down to find the blond's lips in what was an almost shy kiss. Prompto smiled back, realising that Noctis was holding back because of the taste of his lips, but he could really care less. So the blond deepened the kiss, letting his tongue swipe over the other's lips.

This was easy, they had practiced kissing a lot, even with either one of them taking control. Now, Noctis just hugged him tight, letting their tongues dance while Prompto waited for his body to get ready again. His hands roamed over the prince's back, absently finding that old scar again, so faded that it was barely visible if you didn't look for it. It was a constant reminder for Prompto that even someone with perfect looks like Noctis weren't always perfect all over. It certainly helped him to overcome the fact that his skin was marked with freckles and little scars here and there from before he had started working on himself, too.

His hand moved down to the prince's cleft, feeling around for the toy inside of him. When his fingers found the end of the plug, he pressed gently, causing Noctis to jerk forward on his lap so that he had to break the kiss with a gasp.

"M-master..."

"Did you feel that? Did it feel good?" Prompto asked, smirking up at the prince. He was surprised that he sounded much more confident and cool than he really felt at the sight and the sounds from his boyfriend.

"Y-yes... It felt good. But... but I want," Noctis started, just to bite his lip. Prompto raised an expectant eyebrow at him, but because his punishment had worked so well before, he knew that his lover was hesitant to ask for more.

"Go on... what do you want?" the blond asked, giving the prince his permission to speak his mind.

"You... I want... can you... please. I want you. Not the... the toy," Noctis murmured, sounding cautious still, his eyes flickering from one side of Prompto's face to the other without really focusing on his eyes. Of course, he was asking for a lot and knew it. No matter if Prompto would have given him everything he wanted just a moment later without asking, he felt like he had to say this.

The blond bit his lip as he watched his boyfriend struggle. For all his aloofness, for all his air of nonchalance, Noctis was just as much an awkward teenager as Prompto was himself, and it was times like these where it showed. His heart skipped a beat and he leaned up to kiss his boyfriend again. "As you wish," he whispered and found the end of the plug, tugging gently on it.

Noctis gasped again, curling up on Prompto's lap with his forehead on the blond's shoulder. The more force Prompto had to apply to get the toy out, the louder his breathing became and the tighter his fingers curled into his arm until it was almost painful. Luckily, by then, Prompto had most of the toy out and the thickest part had just passed Noctis' entrance. After that, it was easy and he gave Noctis time to get used to the feeling of being empty again, before he patted around for the tube of lube again.

"You okay?" Prompto asked before he poured more lube onto his fingers.

Noctis needed a moment or two, but he nodded slowly, even with his head still resting against his boyfriend's shoulder. "'m fine..."

"Good... Ready for more?" Prompt asked, as he stroked himself with the lube, both to get himself ready again and to coat his newly awakened erection with lube.

Noctis nodded slowly, taking a deep breath to lift his head from Prompto's shoulder. "Yeah. Please... I want you. It's... I'm kind of close..."

"Yeah... I know how that feels," Prompto smiled sympathetically, letting his free hand run gently over the prince's backside. "Do you think you can hold out until I've caught up again?"

"...Yeah. I'll try," Noctis replied, managing a small smile before he lifted himself up a little. "Come on... I know you're ready again..."

"Mhm... I'm going in now. Keep breathing," Prompto instructed as he placed the tip of his erection against Noctis' entrance. Fleetingly, he thought about using a condom, but with the mess they had already made, it didn't make much sense. Plus, they didn't use condoms all that much anymore, because they were not going around to have sex with other people, nor did they _want_ to.

Noctis nodded again and took slow, deep breaths until Prompto's erection pushed past the tight ring of muscles. The prince gasped then, his arms tightening around the blond's neck, but he started moving down to meet Prompto in the middle of the way. Goosebumps rose on his skin and Prompto let his fingers dance over the sensitive skin on his hips in hopes to raise another gasp from Noctis' lips.

The blond got his reward as a soft moan when his boyfriend was fully seated in his lap, and he couldn't help but moan in return.

"You feel amazing," he felt the need to say, to not just think it. Noctis laughed a little at that, sheepishly, embarrassed to hear such words. But Prompto was indeed in heaven, surrounded by Noctis' perfect tight heat, his face buried against his sternum. "I love you."

"I love you too, _master_ ," Noctis replied with a grin as his fingers ran through the blond's short hair on the back of his neck.

"Well, _thanks_ for reminding me, _highness_ , that I'm being overly affectionate," Prompto huffed before he lifted his head to smirk up at his boyfriend. "Get ready. This is your last warning."

Noctis' eyes widened a little again as his face colored with embarrassment, but he snorted in amusement and rolled his hips experimentally before he let out a low moan. "I think I'm ready," he breathed, giving Prompto another of those shy little smiles that made his heart flutter and beat faster.

"Okay... Okay. Then move a little for me. I'll guide you, too," Prompto said and squeezed his boyfriend's sides. Just that one little move had his head reeling, he didn't know if he could handle anything faster now, so he just let Noctis decide the force and the tempo for now.

"Okay," the prince breathed and rolled his hips again, gasping a little at the friction. Prompto bit his lip so that he didn't moan out loud himself, keeping an eye on his boyfriend as his movements slowly grew bolder. With his hands on the prince's hips, Prompto gently gave him directions how to move and showed Noctis which angles had been good good for himself before. Making him roll his hips forward and grind down in the right moment proved to be very pleasurable for the prince as well, having him gasp wantonly and repeat the movement on his own.

"You're doing great," he murmured once Noctis had relaxed enough to move more smoothly and freely. The prince blushed and smiled again, the praise making him grind down with a bolder move that had Prompto's head swim and on the verge of losing control, so Prompto wrapped his arms around his middle to stop him for then.

"Now let me take over," he said, his voice commanding once again, that weird low tone with  that he had spoken with earlier. Prompto could feel Noctis tighten around him, but then he leaned back in the embrace to look into the blond's face.

"You want me to move?" He asked, sounding all meek and curious.

"Mhm," Prompto gave back, finding Noctis' jaw to nibble along its line down to the prince's neck. "I want you on your back. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, master," Noctis replied immediately, starting to shift to get into position. He moaned when Prompto's dick slipped out of him, but they both knew it was just a short interruption.

"Good boy," Prompto smiled, and started to get rid of his own school uniform after all. He felt pretty stuffy and sweaty already, but if he started to move now, it would only get worse. After taking off his shirt and slacks, he kicked off his underwear as well, leaving only his black undershirt on. With that, he hid most of his body, but he also felt a lot more comfortable as it stopped his chest from moving awkwardly. Aside from that, keeping it on helped him remember that he had the upper hand at the moment.

Looking back he saw that Noctis had gotten ready for him. He lay on his back, legs propped up and spread for Prompto to crawl in between them, looking intently to his lover as if he was telling him to go on, just one breath of courage away from telling him to fuck him already. Prompto inhaled sharply, but wasted no more time to climb between these enticingly spread legs, hovering over his lover for a moment before he leaned down and kissed him hard on the lips. Noctis moaned, but kissed back eagerly, just to gasp when Prompto rolled his hips at him and had their erections brush against each other.

"Prom... _Master_!" Noctis gasped, breaking the kiss to look up at his lover. "Please... _Please_ stop teasing... I'm... I'm so... I'm close."

Prompto could tell that Noctis wanted to say something else, but he didn't feel like pushing it. Noctis was right, he needed to stop teasing and continue on from where he left off.

"My bad... I'll give you what you want," Prompto purred and placed another small kiss on Noctis' forehead before he sat up again. "Put your arms over your head?"

The prince nodded and lifted his arms, finding the headboard of his bed to hold onto. Prompto smirked as he saw how much Noctis braced himself for a pounding and put his hand on the underside of his upper thigh before he pushed, making the prince curl up. His asshole was on full display for him like that and he couldn't help but rub the tip of his dick over the by now soft opening. Noctis gasped, just to shoot him a small glare.

"Ehehehe," Prompto grinned, before he angled his erection the right way and wasted no more time to slip back into Noctis' heat.

The prince gasped, his eyes opened wide in shock and his eyes caught Prompto's in a mix of accusation and pleasure that clouded his whole gaze.

"That's a good look on you," Prompto teased while he waited for the tightness around him to let up. "Should have taken a picture."

"Prompto...!"

Chuckling again, the blond placed a kiss on the tip of Noctis' nose before he started to move, letting the slip of roles slide. It wasn't like they still had to fight over them after all of this.

"The moment is over now anyway," Prompto purred and placed a kiss on Noctis' lips, letting it linger for as long as his boyfriend kissed back and relaxed gradually. Once Prompto felt like he could move again, he pulled back just a bit and pushed right back in. Noctis gasped and his hands flew up to Prompto's arms, finding purchase on his biceps.

"I'll keep moving like that," Prompto added, a little breathless, before he did as he had just said. He tried to keep his movements slow and controlled, but Noctis soon spurred him on to go faster soon.

"It's okay, I'm okay, you can move faster," Noctis moaned, throwing his head back. Prompto bit his lip, trying not to moan from the sight alone. He patted around for his discarded camera, trying to get it within his grasp before he moved a little more and thrusted harder into his boyfriend.

"Prom!" Noctis cried, wrapping a leg around Prompto's thigh to hold him closer.

The blond complied easily and kept moving faster, his hand scrambling to hold onto his boyfriend's hips again. He pushed Noctis down and grinded back, sitting up a little to be able to look down better at his hot mess of a boyfriend.

Sure, Prompto had seen Noctis undone like this before, completely out of it, but Prompto had never been able to admire the sight, but this time, he took extra time to let the image sink in. Noctis with his mouth hanging open as he was gasping and moaning, flushed all over and on the verge of his completion. It reminded Prompto that he wanted to take a picture of his orgasm face later, so he sat up and let Noctis' backside rest on his thighs.

The prince gasped as that drove him deeper, his mouth falling open in a silent cry. Prompto smirked, but moaned at the increased friction himself. He grasped his camera and bucked his hips forward, kept rolling them into Noctis until he could see how the prince's body went taut. When Noctis warned him that he was close and told him to go on, Prompto had his camera lifted and ready, index finger on the shutter button.

_Click-click-click-click-click_

"Prompto!"

Noctis cried out as he came all over their chests and Prompto tried to hold out as long as he could, but just one thrust later he followed Noctis over the line and he came, the camera dropping from his hands onto the bed as he fell forward, just so catching himself on his forearms next to Noctis' head.

" _Fuck_ ," Prompto gasped, panting as the intense wave passed and he was left with an incredible feeling of bliss and satisfaction.

Noctis seemed to feel the same, because he laughed looking happier than Prompto had ever seen him before.

"That... That was..."

"Amazing, isn't it?" Prompto asked quickly. "The amazing feeling of being unable to hold back cumming from _deep_ within, it's..."

"Great, yeah," Noctis laughed. "You could have let me talk though."

"Sorry," Prompto replied sheepishly, nudging their noses together.

"It's okay. It was good. _You_ were good," Noctis praised, running a hand through the blond's hair. "I love you."

"Love you, too," Prompto replied, a goofy smile on his lips. "Sorry... For... _The voice_ and stuff. I think I overdid it a little..."

"Hm... You might have. I didn't mind though... But I guess Ignis shouldn't know about this," Noctis sighed, his shoulders slumping a little.

"Ignis again?" Prompto whined, just to chuckle. "Yeah, I better not show him the pictures I took them.

"You... You took pictures?" Noctis asked, tensing up so much that Prompto was reminded that he was still inside his boyfriend.

"I... Yeah, um, I did. Let me just... Let me get out and I'll check them," the blond gasped and sat up slowly before he crawled backwards even slower and pulled out as carefully as he was able to. Once he was out, he moaned in unison with Noctis and stayed where he was, exhausted to his bones. That however made him watch his seed trickle out of his lover.

"Oh _god_ , that feels... _Disgusting_ ," Noctis groaned, rolling onto his side to find a few tissues from the box under his bed and clean himself up.

Prompto snorted and shook his head as he crawled up to Noctis' side and fell into the cushions. He clicked through the pictures he had taken on his camera and blushed deeper and darker with every passing moment.

"Are... Are you okay? Do... Do you need something?" Prompto asked, but Noctis only passed him a bottle of soda from under his bed as well.

"Just cuddles," the prince replied and found his spot on the blond's shoulder by wedging himself through the loop of his arm. "Are any of these good?"

"Huh? I, uh, yeah, um, look," Prompto said and showed Noctis the picture he had taken after the blow-job.

"Holy Six!"

Noctis sat up and stared wide-eyed at the display of the camera. "This... This is... Wow. I mean,this is a good picture and if... If you don't know it's me, you'd never..."

"I know, right? It's just censored perfectly, not even Ignis would realize it's you," Prompto replied, pretty proud of his technique, but still quite embarrassed that he had gone as as to take that picture.

"You know that you should delete it, right?" Noctis said as he handed the camera back.

"I, uh, yeah. I _should_."

"You're not gonna do it?" Noctis asked, taking in how Prompto blushed and clicked a few buttons.

"No... I'm gonna send it to my phone and keep it there," Prompto said and smirked, putting the camera away to wrap his arms around Noctis' shoulders.

"I knew you just wanted this for yourself," Noctis smirked. Then he sighed and looked back up. "So. How do you feel about your first time dominating the shit out of the crown prince?"

"Huh? Oh, um, it was nice?" Prompto replied, turning red in the face again.

" _Nice_?" Noctis echoed with incredulous amusement.

"Y-yeah, I mean, it was great and... And a lot of fun, but... I don't think I'm ready for that kind of responsibility. Yet," Prompto stammered.

"You looked quite confident earlier," the prince noted, still looking at his boyfriend in disbelief.

"I... Well. I _did_ feel confident and all that jazz, I just... That's not _me_ , you know? At least not yet."

"But it's _me_?" Noctis asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Um... Just... I think it's _you_ more than I. I mean, you... You like doing it because it puts you in a kind of charge you don't have. And I like it when you're in charge because... Because then I don't have to think," Prompto explained, his cheeks still red and hot.

"Huh," Noctis replied, looking down to where his hand was resting on his boyfriend's stomach.

"I-I mean if _you_ want to do that again - anytime! - just... I'll do it. I'll do anything for you," Prompto said and tried to smile encouragingly when he didn't feel confident at all. It felt weird to admit out loud just how deep his feelings for Noctis ran.

"Hm... Well, I guess if I tell you to dominate me it still makes _me_ the dominant one?" Noctis mused, grinning up at the blond.

"If that's what you like to think?" Prompto replied and started to chuckle. "I don't care, really. But I am glad that you liked me doing all this to you."

"Yep. You were great. I'm glad I gave my ass virginity to you. Oh and all my other virginities, too," Noctis smirked, just to blushed when Prompto turned completely red in return.

"Y-yeah, I-I mean, we can't let you be inexperienced. You're supposed to be all suave and confident in whatever you do," Prompto argued, feeling both moved and embarrassed that he had taken so much from Noctis by now. Although, he had given him all of himself, so he appreciated that Noctis just wanted to do the same in return. Given their social positions, he had never expected anything in return. Still, he had gotten everything and he had no idea what to do with that, so he just exchanged playful blows with the prince until he was sure whether or not he could keep him or not.

"Ah, yeah? I guess. Gotta be prepared for anything and everything, huh?"

"Yep, I'm just... giving you a hand here," Prompto replied, reflecting the prince's playful tone. He relaxed slowly, because that's how they were. Best friends first, lovers second.

"More than a hand," Noctis grinned before he yawned and cuddled further up to his boyfriend. "Love you. Let's sleep."

"Sure," Prompto snorted. "Love you too. Good night."

Noctis just hummed something unintelligible before he fell asleep, and Prompto followed him just a moment later. He dreamed of a happy life with the prince, who would become king and then they'd marry. He dreamed about three kids who loved them and they loved them more and more each day.

Being as exhausted as they were, they didn't hear the sound their phones made when they received a handful of urgent messages.

 _[Ignis]: Please call me asap, Noct. I do not think Prompto meant to send this picture into our group chat. Gladio and I do not care what kinds of things you two do with your free time, however, I would like to remind you that it is unbecoming of the crown prince to leak such pictures. I didn't say anything when I found the set of pictures in the vegetable compartment the other day, but if you two continue to be this incautious about your 'adventures', there_ will be _consequences. And I will personally make sure you regret it. Love, Ignis._

 _[Gladio]: You guys better call Iggy. He's pretty pissed. Amused, but pissed. Mostly he's pissed because he owes me money now. ;D_  
_[Gladio]: Nice cum face, Noct. ;DD_

**Author's Note:**

> So, as you might have noticed, I like them both ways. I mean, I do have a strong preference for Teenage!Prompto to be bottom, but I think they switch whenever they feel like it. This was the first time that they really switched and Prompto is just like "omg, this is too much responsibilty. This is too much. I can't handle. It was nice this once, but holy six, I'd rather sit back and let Noct be in control. He needs it more than I do."
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please yell at me in a comment! You can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/makikoigami).


End file.
